Dream Team
by Gokinka
Summary: What happened before Snow Kids? How was football on Akillian? This is the story of legendary Dream-Team, The Akillians. Aarch, Norata, Artegor, Adin and the other memebers, before the Ice Age.


It was starry night on Akillian planet. Delicate wind was blowing from north. Akillian Great Stadium was full of people. They were shouting names, screaming and occasionaly keeping silent for a moment. Tonight their dreams may come true. No one of them, sitting on stands were ever thinking that they may be there, watching Akillian's team playing that good, for the first time in history. On blue-white screen were the actual score - 2-1 for Akillian. This Cup's Qualifications were different than any other before. Young man or old boy as everyone were saying, Norata playing as defender, were running through the pitch with a ball. Yes, it's football, but not ordinary football. It's galactik football. Easily avoiding Aer Keer, Wambas' best forward, Norata kept going straight, preparing to strike. Suddenly he passed ball to black-haired player with number 11. Artegor Nexus, called "The Black Storm" were one of the stars of The Akillians. Quick, precise and confident. Without much effort he was almost next to the Wambas' goalkeeper but he wasn't the one who's shooting and everybody knew it. Artegor smilled to Wambas' defender, Waa Rea Mees who were trying to stop him. He kicked the ball to the left not even looking there, still having eye contact with Waa. Ball slowly rolled for a while and suddenly was stopped by someone. Every player freezed. Everybody holded their breaths and looked at one young man, The Akillians best star. Number 10, midfield offence striker - Aarch. Wambas' goalkeeper's face became pale and he started to sweat. Norata was standing next to his brother, who was holding the ball. They were completly different. Norata was slimmer and his skin has pale colour. Aarch was more massive and his skin was darker than his brother's. The only things that they had in common were - brown hair, always running away from those who they love and obviously, football talent. After five minutes something started to happen on the pitch. Aarch successfully was avoiding the last Wambas' defender and prepared to shoot. He kicked the ball up over two meters and dissapeared in blue flames. "Breathe! Breathe!" people on stands were yelling with hope and trust for their players, in their voices.  
Number 10 appeared on position for shot. Flux spread even wider that it was hard to see Aarch through it. People freezed. Not only the ones who were on the stadium but also people in pubs, homes and streets. Everybody in whole galactik were watching this historical match. No one thought that they could win but... it's happening. Aarch shot. The Ball went straight to the goalkeeper. It was covered with Akillian's flux, with blue glow, the Breath. Goalkeeper, Aer Keer's cousin, Wess Ari Keer, gave up once he saw fighting spirit in Aarch's eyes. Ball went through his hands to the net. Happines of people was almost as greatest as winning's team. They were jumping on each other, screaming, yelling and singing. Norata so pround of his brother, slapped him on the back while smilling to Artegor Nexus who were jumping on Mer's back. Sayer and Karin were dancing the victory dance in the middle of pitch. Fans were screaming their names and clapping their hands. Aarch walked to the last memeber of their team. She was pretty and calm. They were looking at each others' eyes for a while and smiling. Aarch put his hand into her auburn hair and brought her head closer to him. In all of their glory and beginning fame, Aarch kissed Adin with temper in front of millions of people. Fans were yelling from excitement. Everything finished happily, even it was just a beginning of their road to the Galactik Football Cup.  
~~~~ Coach and their assistants couldn't sit calm. All of this were worth the effort put in months of trainings with their team. Whole universe were focused on them right now. The Akillian's coach, Unar Quo's face became red and his voice could here everyone in this corridor. He was shouting things like "We won.. no way... Aarch, Norata, Artegor... goddamnit, I feel like I'd won the Cup!". In one of the galleries was sitting young girl with light brown hair and few blonde and ginger dreadlocks falling on her cheeks. She was holding her hands on her chest and smilling while looking through the window straight to the pitch. She had sparks in her eyes, one green and one blue. "Dream-team..." She whispered and blushed. 


End file.
